FIG. 7 is a schematic cross-sectional view of conventional film capacitor 100. Film capacitor 100 includes a capacitor element and end-surface electrodes 104 and 105 which are formed at both ends of the capacitor element. The capacitor element includes dielectric film 101, positive electrode layer 102, and negative electrode layer 103. Positive electrode layer 102 faces negative electrode layer 103 across dielectric film 101.
Electrode layers 102 and 103 are made of aluminum vapor-deposited on dielectric film 101. Ends of electrode layers 102 and 103 are connected to end-surface electrodes 104 and 105, respectively.
End-surface electrodes 104 and 105 are made of zinc and formed by spraying zinc.
Layers made of zinc are provided at surfaces of electrode layers 102 and 103 at ends 106 and 107 of electrode layers 102 and 103 connected to end-surface electrodes 104 and 105, respectively. This structure connects end-surface electrodes 104 and 105 firmly to electrode layers 102 and 103, respectively, while reducing tan δ of film capacitor 100.
A conventional film capacitor similar to film capacitor 100 is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
When the layers of zinc are formed at ends 106 and 107 of electrode layers 102 and 103, zinc may spread entirely on electrode layers 102 and 103. For instance, the layers of zinc may hardly be vapor-deposited locally onto ends 106 and 107, and particles of zinc spread entirely onto electrode layers 102 and 103. Zinc is easily corroded, and facilitates oxidation of electrode layers 102 and 103, thereby reducing a humidity resistance of film capacitor 100.